


Ephemeral Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Babies!!, Birth, Bodily Fluids, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Friends' inspired, I did so much research you will never know, Nausea, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, amniotic fluid embolism, contractions, dilation talk, labor, not extraordinarily graphic?, there is not a whole lot of 'birth' related tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you recognize the song, it's misleading. If you don't recognize it, don't worry about it :) and read on.Amy goes into labor two weeks earlier than she or Kiku were expecting.





	Ephemeral Flowers

“KIKU! KIKU HONDA-JONES!” 

White hands gripped sheets, tears streaming down her face. Her husband busted into the room, bleary-eyed and holding a katana aloft. She scowled at him, frustrated and in excruciating pain. “My water broke, and I-” She broke off, another contraction washing over her. “Wh-where were y-y-you?”

“I fell asleep watching TV. Your wate-?” The Japanese man started, lowering the weapon slowly. Realization flooded his face, “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ H-How far apart-?”

“I don’t know I’m too busy screaming to count!” Amy cried, holding her abdomen.

Kiku dropped the katana and came to the bedside, trying to help her up. Somehow they managed to hobble awkwardly to the car, Kiku doing his best to support as much of her weight as he could. He counted the minutes between contractions and called the hospital. They were taken to a semi-private room. 

There was another woman on the other side already, screaming in pain and clutching the hands of a woman on her right and a man on her left. The woman had a timer and was counting her breaths for her while the man winced in pain. The woman screaming was swearing up a storm. “I’m going to fucking kill you, Arthur Kirkland.” 

Amelia looked up at her husband, with a small grin. “Uh, hi?”

The Asian woman seemed to notice the pair for the first time. “If you give birth before me, I will strangle you and your husband.” 

Amy’s eyes widened. “I’ll do my best to not dilate too quickly.”

The pale, extraordinarily tall, woman with the timer offered an apologetic glance to Amelia. “She’s been in labor for fourteen hours. You’re the third woman in here today.” 

“That’s awful!” Amelia glanced up at her husband, worried now.

“I’m Arthur. That’s Anya, and she’s- ow!” The blonde with the enormous eyebrows told them, gesturing to each before another contraction hit the one in the middle and she squeezed the other two’s hands tightly. 

Luckily for the ears of everyone involved, Amelia’s contractions started moments later and she began screaming as well. A nurse came in to check on them and the Chinese woman and those with her were taken away. 

“How’re you doing?” Kiku asked, kneeling down so they were face-to-face. “I can get a nurse for some pain meds if it’s hurting that bad.”

“Y-you wanna do this for me, huh? We could get him or her put inside you and  _ you  _ could give birth for me!” Amy suggested hopefully.

Kiku chuckled. “I don’t think that’s possible. Listen, you’re already four centimeters. It won’t be much longer now.”

“It really hurts, ya know? Maybe they could just stay inside me for a little while longer and we could try a C-section.. like next week?” Amy offered, pale, sweaty, and visibly frightened.

“Amy, you have been trying all week to induce birth. What’s going on?” Kiku asked gently, taking her hand. 

“I’m going to be a terrible mother!” Amy sobbed, hand on her abdomen, screaming when the contractions started again.

Kiku soothed her through them, keeping the fear of hers in his head for when they stopped. Unfortunately, the nurse interrupted them to check how much she had dilated. 

“Only five! Kiku, I’m going to  _ die _ . This hurts so freaking badly. Put me out of my misery.”

“Amelia Farin Jones-” Kiku started.

“If you’re testing my middle name for our child, stop because my mother was delirious when she gave me that name. I don’t care what it means.” Amy interrupted.

“No.  _ You  _ are going to be an amazing mother. I’ve never seen a single person better with children than you.” 

“Okay. I appreciate that. But there is a whole lot of hormones in my body right now and a baby is about to shove its head out of my vagina so I’d really like more than a pep talk.” Amelia pleaded. “I take back all my ‘drug-free, natural birth’ talk. I need medicine in my body right now.”

Kiku laughed. “Alright. Just hold on. I’ll get the doctor.”

He returned with a blonde woman with blue eyes and the nurse. The woman looked strict and surprised Amy with how gently she told the nurse to check how far dilated she was. 

“Good morning, Amelia. How’re you feeling?” 

“Like a little person is trying to break out of me.” Amy groaned. 

“Still five centimeters, Dr. Beilschmidt,” the nurse informed her. 

“Well, lucky for you, you’re perfect for an epidural. Your husband said that’s what you’re wanting?” 

“God, yes. Please.” 

“It will involve a numbing-” The doctor, an anesthesiologist Amy assumed, began. However, Amelia stopped her by sitting upright, hand over her mouth. “I’m… I’m going to be sick.”

Kiku moved quickly, grabbing the green disposable plastic bag from the nurse and holding it to his wife’s mouth, rubbing her back gently. 

“Try to take slower breaths, Amelia. In through your nose, out through your mouth,” the nurse instructed gently. 

“So… So… the epidural?” Amy pleading through gasping, choking breaths.

“You’ll have to be able to sit still during your contractions. The area will be numbed and then there will be the injection. A catheter will be put in place directly after. There is the concern that this procedure could make it harder for you to push when the baby crowns.” the doctor told her, going through the protocol. 

“Sounds great. Please do it. Like, now.”

* * *

 

“Kiku… Kiku look at his itty bitty little hands!” Amy cooed softly, cradling the tiny, two weeks premature baby in her arms like he would break if she held him too close. 

Kiku was by her side, running his hands through Amy’s sweaty hair soothingly, staring in awe at his son. “He’s so perfect.”

Amy managed to let Kiku hold him, and started bawling the second her son was out of her arms. “He’s so perfect and I love him so much Kiku he doesn’t even know I don’t know what to do!” She rambled in one breath, falling apart staring at her son.

Kiku tore his gaze from the baby to Amy. “Amy?”

She was trembling, legs spasming. “Ki-ku… something really bad could happen to him what if something happens to him?” 

She started fanning herself slowly, her face turning pink.. “It’s so hot. What if he gets heat stroke in this place?”

Kiku was actually freezing.

Her voice was raspy and quiet as if it was difficult for her to even say that. Her heart monitor was speeding up in the beeping, showing longer, more frequent raises and drops in her heart rate. “Ki-kiku… can’t… c-can’t… can’t breathe.”

“DOCTOR!” Kiku screamed, frantically pressing the emergency button on the side of her bed while holding his son closer to him. Amy blinked blearily at him for a few moments, face splotchy and face knit with panic and confusion,  before her eyes rolled back in her head and she stopped responding. 

Amy’s doctor rushed in and instantly began barking orders that made little sense to Kiku. He was instructed by a nurse as she entered to take the baby to the nursery for observation.

* * *

 

He watched his son sleep in his little bed from the viewing window and tried not to worry too much about Amy. No one had come to tell him what was going on with his wife and he certainly couldn’t find anyone to give him this information. So he controlled what he could. He watched his little boy and tried to come up with names. 

“Kiku? Where’s Amy? The doctors wouldn’t tell me anything.” Matthew asked behind him, coat in his arms.

Kiku sighed, leaning his forehead onto the window tiredly. “It’s a boy.”

“Really? Which one is he?” Matthew jolted to Kiku’s side, scanning the rows of infants.

Kiku pointed him out. “We haven’t picked out a name yet.”

“Speaking of ‘we,’ where’s my sister?”

“Do you think she’d like Hiro?”

“Kiku, what’s going on?” Matthew looked terrified now.

“I… I don’t know.” Kiku responded softly. “I don’t know.”


End file.
